sealbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mascote
As mascotes em Seal Online flutuam ao redor do jogador no jogo, mas elas não estão ali só por estilo. As mascotes estão equipadas é dão estatísticas adicionais de acordo ao tipo de mascote. O tipo de mascote se determina quando ela tem evoluido e pode ser de certa forma predito pelos ítens usados para que evolua quando a mascote alcança o nível 9 ao 100%. As mascotes têm 5 estágios de evolução. A questão mais importante sobre a evolução da mascote: Não há um 100% de chance de que a mascote evolua. Inclusive do estágio 1 ao estágio 2 você pode falhar, se você tem ITENS ERRADOS que não estão baseados na DICA DO TREINADOR DE ANIMAIS. Os itens listados na Wikia de Seal Online são SÓ uma recomendação dos jogadores experientes. Por isso NÃO HÁ UMA GARANTIA COMPLETA de que com certos itens, você possa ter uma taxa de sucesso do 100% ou que se converta em uma mascote rara. Todas as mascotes raras são PURA SORTE, eu tenho testado isto MUITAS VEZES. Uso os mesmos itens, contudo só poucas se convertem em uma mascote rara. Repito outra vez NÃO HÁ GARANTIA!!!! Se você falha ao evoluir até o nível 5 cada tipo de mascote, você precisa de alimentar sua mascote de novo até o 100%. As mascotes ganham pontos de experiência ao alimentá-las com comida quando têm fome e ganham muita mais experiencia quando as alimentam com a comida que elas desejam. Alimentá-las também é necessário para manter a mascote viva, mas “brincar” com a mascote é uma medida temporária que pode ser usada quando alimentar à mascote não é uma opção. Notas : *As mascotes de alto grau requerem de uma fama alta a fim de equipá-la e também podem requerer itens difíceis de encontrar para evoluir. *A Dica do Treinador de Animais é a questão mais importante na evolução. Para ver a dica, equipe a mascote ou deixe-la no inventário, depois fale com o Treinador de Animais na Loja de Itens. Escolha a opção #6 (Você obterá dicas sobre os ingredientes para a evolução e pode escolher a clase de sua mascote). *Se você tem uma mascote colorida, o treinador de animais não lhe dará a dica. Você pode usar a dica das mascotes normais, é o mesmo. *Alguns acreditam que a ordem dos itens na evolução das mascotes efetiva a porcentagem. O qual acho, na minha opinião pessoal, é verdade. *A primeira receita em Wikia, contém os itens mais sugeridos para a evolução, depois de recolher informação de muitos jogadores. |} Ovos de mascote Há várias formas de mascotes, cada uma vem de 4 ovos diferentes. Estes 4 são o Ovo de semente, Ovo de Piu Piu, Ovo de Pássaro e Ovo Celestial. O Ovo Celestial é o ovo mais raro devido ao fato que só é atingível mediante eventos. Enquanto a mascote é mais rara, mais caro é mantê-la devido a que pode ser difícil alimentá-la com o que deseja e assim a mascote sube de nível com uma taxa mais lenta. O ovo de semente é o melhor para começar já que requer a mais mínima quantidade de fama, a mais mínima quantidade de pontos de experiência para subir de nível e os itens usados para alimentar e evoluir o tipo de mascote semente são os mais fáceis de obter. Posteriormente, um pode obter melhores ovos que contêm melhores mascotes. Também note que as mascotes não pertencem a um só jogador, elas podem ser trocadas, vendidas ou pode deixá-las cair. Você pode carregar mais de uma mascote em seu inventário, mas só uma pode ser equipado ao mesmo tempo. Também note que se você tem uma mascote equipada e deseja desequipá-la, tem que fazê-lo com cuidado. Uma vez que é desequipado e reequipado, a mascote perderá sua exp atual. (Exemplo: Uma mascote está no nível 5 com 46% exp, desqeuipá-la e reequipá-la levaría à mascote ao nível 5 com 0% exp). Nota: Quando a mascote se torna nível 9 com 100% de experiência, você tem que levá-la ao treinador de animais para que evolua à seguinte evolução. Fala com ela para aprender as dicas de evolução ou ler os perfis individuais das mascotes para conhecer que itens são necessários para que evoluam. Adquirindo uma mascote Você pode obter uma mascote mediante uma quest (Semente+4), mas do contrário as mascotes caem dos monstrous ou podem ser obtidos mediante eventos. Appraising 'Maya the Pet Expert' to get an option from a pet you can't ident it at Marco the Appraiser but you must ident it here at Maya. Banking Using Pet When your pet is 4th stage or higher or have a pet with storage ability, you will be able to access your bank from any field except for towns by only having your pet equipped. In order to use your bank while out on the field, open your skills menu and click on the Inventory Icon. *It will cost you 5000 cegels to gain access to your bank. *you may only Deposit items into your bank, not withdraw items. *All 4th stage or higher pets have the ability to allow you to access your bank while in the field. *You cannot use the pet bank while on a pet mount. Pet Feeding Note : In the villages/towns or while fishing, pets will not grow, die, or get hungry, nor can you feed your pet while in villages/towns. When hungry, clicking your pet image on the bottom right will bring up a small chat bubble asking for food and also tell you what food it wants to eat. Although you may not have the food it wants, you can still feed it what ever you wish. Or you can play with it. However, its starving bar gauge will only increase a little. The starving bar gauge indicates its hunger level. When the bar starts to deplete, it means your pet is slowly becoming hungry. You can start to feed it when your pet starts to talk to you. If that bar is totally empty, its exp will decrease and the starving bar gauge will become full again. When the pet is below 2% exp and displays a soul rising from it, if its starving bar gauge is depleted, it will die/run away. Pet EXP Table Too see how much EXP is needed for the next level, first check the EXP group it belongs to: Then , from the EXP group level along with the level (+0 to +9), you can check how much exp you need: Normal Pets: Coloured Pets: When pets are leveled up, the excess exp will NOT rollover to the next level. However 3 points of EXP is given each time it evolves or levels up. Pet EXP gain Here are the algorithms of pet exp for each type of feed : Items (Including potions) : *Selling price is less than 15 (1 - 14) → exp = 1 *Selling price (sp) is less than 800 (15 - 79) → exp = sp/15 +1 *Selling price (sp) is 80 or more (80++) → exp = sp/20 +2 e.g. An item with selling price 45 will give the pet 4 exp, while an item with selling price 190 would give 11. Equipments (Weapons, armors, & accessory) : *Selling price (sp) at +0 of the equipment → exp = sp/1500 +3 e.g An equipment worth 5000 would give 7 exp to the pet. -tips: little example about what is explained above, try buying a dusk shield from the Gypsy Merchant and feed it to your pet. you'll be amazed with the growth. (try this, seed pet will add 97% growth for one dusk shield) All above algorithms results are rounded down, thus 0.999 is still counted as 0. Special Foods : Using Rusty Gear as pet food(Normal Pets) Probably Rusty Gear one of the best item that can be used as pet food. This is the list how many Rusty Gears need for each class(Normal Pet) Using Rusty Gear as pet food(Coloured Pets) Probably Rusty Gear one of the best item that can be used as pet food. This is the list how many Rusty Gears need for each class(Coloured Pet) Pet EXP Table using roses Mithril's Comments: *To see how to optimize time to gather roses more effectively, look at Mithril's Optimal Chart for Roses. *This table is to show how much experience it takes to get to stage 5. *I used roses since it always gives 50 exp **1 rose = 50 exp Guardian To be able to mount/ride a pet an item is required as well as a stage 5 pet. The Item for mounting/riding a pet can be obtained by a craftsman crafting it, or through cash shop. Each item corresponds to a certain stage 5 pet which is required to mount/ride that particular stage 5 pet. For more information click here * *